Many internet browser applications provide a means for a user to bookmark network pages for quick and easy access or reference at a later time. In this context, a user may be able to quickly refer to a list of saved bookmarks, and select one for quick access to a network page. With the adoption of new types of computing devices, and various sizes of capacitive touch display screens, an arrangement of bookmarks may be displayed in various ways. For example, rather than selecting a bookmark from an ordered list, a bookmark may be selected from an arrangement of icons displayed on a screen.
In the overall context of bookmarks, it is noted that an internet browser application may provide other means to assist users with organizing and highlighting network pages for quick reference. With the adoption of new types of computing devices and cross-computing-platform solutions, however, users may seek and expect additional assistance with the organization of information, including information associated with quick and easy access to network pages.
The drawings illustrate only example embodiments and are therefore not to be considered limiting of the scope described herein, as other equally effective embodiments are within the scope and spirit of this disclosure. The elements and features shown in the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale, emphasis instead being placed upon clearly illustrating the principles of the embodiments. Additionally, certain dimensions or positions of elements and features may be exaggerated to help visually convey certain principles. In the drawings, similar reference numerals between figures designate like or corresponding, but not necessarily the same, elements.